Razan (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Razan the Night Jackal | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = The Night Jackal | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Necrodamus | Relatives = Osiris (father); Extended family via Osiris | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Necrodamus' base | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Black spots around the eyes, dark blue lips (unknown if natural or make-up) | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Formerly Necrodamus' lieutenant | Education = | Origin = Half-goddessCategory:Human/Ennead Hybrids (Demigod) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; David Baldeón | First = Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Razan was an half-goddess, daughter of Osiris. At some point, for reasons unrevealed, she was sentenced to a 2,000 year prison by her father. Modern Days She was released from imprisonment by the sorcerer Necrodamus, and, as a matter of honor, was forced to serve him. That tale ended up spreading among the magical underworld. Razan became Necrodamus' lieutenant, and assisted him in his plan of creating an Angel-killing weapon from Judas' Silver in order to kill Michael during the Covenant, a diplomatic summit held every thousand years between Hell and Heaven. After she retrieved the Judas' Silver from the monastery it was secured in Akeldama with the help of the keeper of the key, who gave it up in exchange for a spell book, Ragnar the Dark Dwarf was asked to forge the weapon from it. When an angel, a spy among Necrodamus' operation, managed to flee after being shot with a silver bullet, a thirtieth of the total silver, Razan was tasked by Necrodamus to oversee the situation and dispatched a couple of minor demons to retrieve it. The angel found Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, and handed him the silver before dying. The demons tried to have Blaze give them the silver but were both destroyed by him. Necrodamus consequently summoned the Bloodhound to help Razan retrieve the silver, threatening her should she fail again. Razan instated a bounty upon Blaze and the silver, leading demons such as Eduardo, owner of Eduardo's Rare & Collectible Books, to try to retrieve the silver, in vain. She went to Ragnar to explain the "new specifications", but Ragnar urged his contractors to retrieve the last piece of silver, which was essential for the weapon's completion. Razan then tracked down everyone who had seen the silver or been in recent contact with Blaze and his ally, Daimon Hellstrom. While the Bloodhound killed the demon Agnes, she went to Curtis and killed him, and also tried in vain to kill the woman who had given her the key to Judas' silver. With the Bloodhound and a pack of demons, she tracked down Edwin, Blaze, Hellstorm, who had been joined since by Blade and Satana Hellstrom. She didn't managed to kill Edwin, but retrieved the silver while the Bloodhound was slain during the fight. The silver was then taken back to Necrodamus, prompting Ragnar to complete the creation of the Archangel Killer. Razan was subsequently pardoned by her master for losing the silver in the first place. By listening to Beleth, the emissary of the Infernal Armies of Hell to whom Necrodamus had presented his Angel-killing weapons and proposed to kill Michael during the Covenant, Razan deduced her master was being used, and urged him to call off the operation; however, Necrodamus decided to go ahead anyway, having her gather the remaining demons to cover his approach of the Covenant site. During the Covenant, Razan battled the Ghost Rider and then Blade when the Ghost Rider went to stop Necrodamus from killing Michael. As Necrodamus' attempt failed, she rescued him from the Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, declaring them now even and freeing herself of servitude. | Personality = Razan just served Necrodamus as a matter of honor, personally not caring for his goals and seemingly despising him, all this resulting in a rather moody character. She was also a cold-blooded killer. | Powers = | Abilities = Razan seemingly had great fighting skills. She also had seemingly good deductive skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = She rode a large winged demon. | Weapons = She used an Egyptian axe. | Notes = * Since her release, Razan remained estranged from her father. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osiris Family